The Rest of the Story
by moomoocow18
Summary: The sequel to All I want for Christmas is you! Now together, the couples advance in their relationships.
1. Party

The Rest of the Story-Chapter 1  
  
Party  
  
*Hey! Okay here it is boys and girls! The sequel to "All I want for Christmas is You"! Aren't you excited?!?! I am! Anyways-at the end of the story I said they found their mates. But they don't know it yet. They've gotta be asked first. . .INTRO!  
  
"Oh I'm going to miss you so much!" Matt whispered in Miranda's ear. They were caught in a hug in front of the refrigerator. Often they'd be caught kissing in weird and random places. But face it. They couldn't keep their hands off each other.  
"Shhhh. We still have today." Miranda said biting her bottom lip, a "Lizzie" trademark she'd picked up throughout the years. Matt kissed her softly and pushed her back up against the refrigerator. "But we can't do anything now."  
"Ah! Come on!" Matt begged her with pleading eyes.  
"I can't! I promised your sister we'd go shopping." Miranda regretted her decision then, as much as she loved shopping.  
"Can't that wait? I'm leaving tomorrow!" Matt's leave was over and he was returning to Iraq for another 6 months. That would give him 1 year total and he'd be able to choose if he wanted to come home or stay. Matt began kissing down her bare neckline.  
"I'm afraid it can't. And stop! You're grossing me out." Lizzie announced entering the room with Gordo following close behind her.  
"Why? You and Gordo kiss in front of us all the time!" Matt protested.  
"But I'm not your little brother or your best friend!" Lizzie hit him on the shoulder signaling for them to move so she could open the refrigerator.  
"But you're my best friend and my other best friend." Miranda stated pointedly and kissed Matt quickly on the lips. "I'll kiss him when I please."  
"I have no objections." Matt placed his hands on either side of her waist.  
"That looks like fun." Gordo whispered softly in Lizzie's ear. She whirled to face him.  
"That it does." She said seductively. She wrapped one arm around his neck and traced her fingers around his pant line with the other arm.  
"Lizzie. Don't tease." Gordo said, breaths coming short.  
"Oh alright." She removed her hands from him and turned to face Matt and Miranda who were busily making out now. "Miranda!" They broke apart quickly.  
"What?" Miranda asked obviously annoyed.  
"We have to go shopping now!" Lizzie walked over to her friend and dragged her away from her boyfriend. Matt rushed to kiss her goodbye quickly before they were out the door. Gordo appeared standing next to Matt as they watched the girls pull the car out of the driveway.  
"Women." They said in unison.  
  
"Lizzie! I was having fun! He's leaving tomorrow! Couldn't this have waited until later?" Miranda complained as they drove towards downtown Hilldridge. Lizzie released her hand from the wheel long enough to hit Miranda on the back of the head. "Ow!"  
"We're going shopping for stuff to throw Matt a goodbye party. . .duh!?!"  
"What? Nobody told me!" Miranda crossed her arms.  
"Because you would have told him. And by the time we get back from shopping Matt will already be gone shopping with Gordo for who knows what. That's when we are decorating and by the time they get home it's time for the party." Lizzie made a sharp turning into a shopping center.  
"Why are they going shopping together?"  
"I guess because they have nothing else to do and I told Gordo to get him out of the house."  
"Oh." They hopped out of the car and went into the party supply store.  
  
"Let's look in here." Matt pointed to the store they were approaching.  
"That one is pretty. . .big. Miranda would love this." Matt pointed down through the glass.  
"Yeah but look at this one! Doesn't it just scream Lizzie? And scream 'you don't have enough money for me?" Gordo cursed himself for spending so much money at Christmas. He wanted to purchase the most expensive gift he'd probably ever give Lizzie and he was close to broke.  
"Man. I'm so nervous. I wonder what she'll say?" Matt sat down on the stool in front of the counter and put his head in his hands.  
"Don't worry about it. You've known Miranda as long as I have, but I know she loves you." Gordo said continuing to glance at the prices.  
"Yeah I know! But isn't it a little too soon? We've only been going out for a month."  
"Stop second guessing yourself. Now we decided to do this together because we've known each other for so long. . .all of us. But you've got to go first because you're leaving. So come on McGuire! You're acting like Lizzie."  
"That was some pep talk." Matt sighed. "Okay. But let's leave here, their stuff is way to expensive." Gordo smiled and they walked out of Gordon's Jewelers.  
  
"Shhhh! Here they come!" Lizzie whispered to everyone in the room. The lights were off and they were hiding obviously behind objects. Matt unlocked the door and Gordo followed him in behind him.  
"SURPRISE!" Everybody jumped out from where they were hiding and threw their arms up.  
"Oh my God!" Matt took a step back. "You guys scarred me! Hey everyone!" Matt said hello to Kate, who'd become a lot nicer once they got to college and figured out popularity didn't matter anymore, Ethan, Larry, Lanny, Melina, Lizzie and of coarse Miranda. Miranda came and kissed him softly.  
"This is why I had to go shopping." Miranda smiled and kissed him again.  
"It's okay. Not that I wouldn't rather be alone with you." Miranda wrapped her arms around his neck and laughed.  
"Hey guys! We have guests!" Lizzie interrupted them and they separated reluctantly.  
"Just get this over with and then we can be alone." Miranda whispered in his ear.  
"LET'S GET THIS OVER WITH PEOPLE!" Matt screamed and music began to play. Miranda laughed.  
  
*Chapter 1 sucked! But I had to get away from Christmas and on with their lifes. . .So the next chapter will be Matt's departure. 


	2. Matt's Departure

The Rest of the Story-Chapter 2  
  
*Check it out. Chapter 2.*  
  
Matt's Departure.  
  
"Don't cry baby." Matt kissed Miranda's forehead. He was trying to be so strong yet he himself was fighting back tears.  
"I can't help it. I don't know if I'll ever see you again. This has been the best month of my life." Another tear escaped down her cheek and Matt kissed it away. They were at the airport at Matt's gate. The rest of his family would be along shortly but for now he had some alone time with his girlfriend. The only alone time they'd had since yesterday afternoon in the kitchen. The party had last until really early in the morning.  
"What if there was a way to promise you that I'd be back?" Matt kissed the top of her head. Her glance met his.  
"How?" Miranda asked and then gasped when he went down on one knee. He pulled a black velvet box from his army jacket.  
"Marry me Miranda. I'm completely and totally head-over-heels in love with you and I couldn't image living life without you beside me. You are my morning, noon and night. Miranda Sanchez. . .I want you to be my wife. Please?" Miranda couldn't register what he was saying. She kept telling herself to breath in and out. The whole world seemed to stand still as she stared down into Matt's loving eyes. "Miranda?"  
"Yes! Matt. . . Yes! I will marry you!" Matt stood quickly and kissed her softly. The both laughed as he slipped the ring onto her hand.  
"Mrs. Soon-to-be Matt McGuire . . .I love you so much." Miranda muffled his last word with her mouth on his. This is how everyone else found them.  
"Hey guys . . .Come on, we're in a public place! There are children around!" Lizzie joked as she walked up with her hand interlaced with Gordo's.  
"LIZZIE! I'M ENGAGED TO YOUR BROTHER!!!" Miranda screamed at the top of her lungs. She flashed the ring around and began jumping up and down in a series of high-pitched squeals.  
"Ohhhhh myyyyy GOD! MATT!" Lizzie slugged her brother on the shoulder. "Miranda! Matt and Miranda! MARRIED!?!?!" Lizzie sunk down into a chair. Everyone else began to congratulate them, admire the ring, and give rings.  
"Lizzie! Aren't you happy?" Miranda asked breaking away from the chaos.  
"My God, I just can't believe my little brother is engaged before I am." Lizzie gave a weak smile. "To you none the less!"  
"I can't believe it! Lizzie we are going to be related! We always wanted to be sisters when we were little! Now we are!" Miranda gave her a hug. Lizzie smiled a little bigger.  
"I'm so happy for you." She gave her a hug and stood up wiping the tears from both of their eyes.  
  
"So you did it!" Gordo asked dragging Matt aside.  
"Yep I did. All I saw was me getting killed and her never knowing that I'd planned to ask her to marry me before I left and chickened out! I really love her." Matt stared across the room at his fiancé.  
"We'll I'm planning on asking Lizzie tonight on our date. That why when you come back in six months we'll be able to start planning our weddings!" Gordo smiled at Lizzie who was chatting rapidly with Miranda.  
"Man thanks for pushing me to do it today." Matt gave Gordo a pat on the back.  
"No problem. Once the girls find out they have the same engagement day. . .They'll be all excited and start that squealing thing they do. I can't believe I have to suffer through it alone." Gordo laughed at the thought.  
"We are a couple of lucky guys aren't we? I mean I have the most wonderful fiancé in the world. And you have the sister to the guy that has the most wonderful fiancé in the world." Matt smiled.  
"Nah, I'd beg to differ on who the best fiancé is. Except Lizzie isn't exactly my fiancé yet."  
"Flight 243 now boarding passengers." The voice came over the loud speaker.  
"Matt! Come here!" Miranda yelled over at him.  
"Well. . .I'll see you in six months." Matt stuck his hand out to his friend. Gordo grabbed his hand and pulled him into a hug.  
"Take care of yourself." Gordo instructed.  
"I will." He winked and then ran towards Miranda.  
"They want you to get on the plane." Miranda said, her voice panicked.  
"I know. Listen. . .When I turn to get on that plane I want you to put on the bravest face you know how to make with the image of me coming off that plane again in six months. Can you do that?" Matt cradled the sides of her face in his hands. She nodded lightly.  
"Last call for passengers of Flight 243."  
"I love you." Matt whispered in her ear.  
"I love you too." He kissed her deeply. Miranda felt her knees go weak. The broke apart to the sound of a plane's engine starting to fire up. Matt glanced at the gate as the last few passengers filed in.  
"Damn." He turned to everyone else. "Goodbye everyone! He hugged his mother and father and kissed Lizzie on the cheek. Then he turned back to Miranda.  
"I'll come back. I promise." He kissed her one more time and then turned away from her and walked onto the plane, the door shutting behind him. 


	3. Proposal 2

The Rest of the Story-Chapter 3  
  
*Someone said something about me continuing my other story "The Perfect Night." The reason I'm not is because I got myself into a corner and I can't figure out how to get out of it. If someone would give me an idea I might write more on it. Until then. . .Chapter 3 of your OTHER favorite story. Oh and for the record. . .Gordo's taking Lizzie on a date tonight. . .but they drove back to UCLA the same day that Matt left which is the same night of the date. Get it?  
  
Proposal #2  
  
"Lizzie! Hurry up! Gordo is waiting!" Miranda screamed out. Gordo was nervously leaning against the kitchenette counter. He didn't know why he was so nervous. Maybe because this was there first date on campus when all their friends would be around to see them as a couple, or maybe it was because he was proposing. He figured it was the second one.  
"Hold on!" Lizzie yelled back from behind the bathroom door. Their room was a mess. Suitcases and clothes lay all over the floor and Gordo noted that Miranda was making no initiative to clean it.  
"Do you guys even know what color the carpet is?" Gordo asked Miranda who was absentmindedly looking through a magazine on her bed.  
"What? Oh. . .its in the closet." Miranda answered. Gordo stared at her as if she'd gone insane. Maybe she had.  
"Okay I'm ready!" Lizzie announced coming out of the bathroom. She had on a pink chiffon dress with a layer of orange that was slightly bigger than the pink portion so it hung just below it. Her blonde hair was in braids on either side of her head.  
"My God Lizzie you always take my breath away." Gordo said as she crossed the room towards him.  
"You don't look half bad." She replied and greeted him with a quick kiss.  
"We better get going . . .I have reservations at 7:00."  
"Oh really? Where?" Lizzie smoothed his tie.  
"I can't tell you."  
"Well it must be a fancy place because you told me to dress up." Lizzie smiled as she pulled on one of his curls.  
"What if it was McDonald's?" Gordo asked.  
"I wouldn't care as long as I got to be with you." She stood on her tip toes and kissed him sweetly.  
"Get out of here before I start crying." Miranda instructed not even looking up from her magazine. Gordo took Lizzie by the hand and lead her out the door.  
"Is she going to be okay?" Gordo asked Lizzie as he helped her into her jean jacket.  
"I think she will be in a while. It's either fear he won't be back or shock that she's engaged. But Matt will write to her."  
"Yeah. Okay." Gordo pushed the down button on the elevator.  
  
"Where are we?" Lizzie asked Gordo as he parked the car in front of an office building.  
"You'll see." Gordo ran around to the other side of the car, opened the door for her, and helped her out. He then proceeded to guide her inside and in to an elevator.  
"Gordo!"  
"Lizzie!" Gordo mocked his girlfriend. She punched him playfully in the arm. The elevator doors flew open and Lizzie was taken aback with what she saw. They were on a rooftop with a candlelit table set for two. There was a CD player set up on a table covered with vines.  
"OH My God! Gordo it's beautiful! What's the occasion?" Lizzie asked giving Gordo a peck on the cheek.  
"Oh. . .You're just that special." Gordo lied and laughed nervously. He led her to the table and pulled her chair out for her. Then he sat down across from her.  
"Hello." A tall young man walked up to the table.  
"Lance!" Lizzie exclaimed jumping of from her seat and giving him a hug. Lance was Gordo's roommate who they met when the arrived at UCLA. Lizzie and Lance had become close friends. "What are you doing here?"  
"I'll be your server tonight. Can we start with a glass of sparkling cider?" Lance winked at Lizzie and then returned to his professional identity.  
"Yes thanks." Gordo said and Lance walked away.  
"This is amazing Gordo! How did you pull it off?" Lizzie asked leaning across the table.  
"I have my ways." Gordo smirked. Lance filled their glasses with cider.  
"Your meal will be here shortly." He walked away again. 10 minutes later he returned with two plates of grilled salmon and a fresh green salad. Lizzie and Gordo ate, laughing about their past and talking about the future. Lance cleared their plates from the table.  
"Do you want to dance?" Gordo asked.  
"Yeah!" They pressed their bodies closer than they'd ever been before and moved back and forth to the music.  
"Lizzie?"  
"Hmm?"  
"I'm in love with you." Lizzie was silent as if she knew he was going to continue. Gordo dropped to his knee.  
"I would kill myself if I let you get away. I want to spend every waking moment with you and when we're asleep I want you next to me. Elizabeth Brooke McGurie. . .Will you marry me?" 


	4. Indecisions

The Rest of the Story-Chapter 4  
  
Indecisions  
  
*Check it out, Check it out, Check it out!*  
  
"Elizabeth Brooke McGuire. . .Will you marry me?" Lizzie blinked back tears. Gordo was proposing to her. Proposing marriage.  
"Don't you think it's kind of soon?" Lizzie asked biting her bottom lip. Gordo looked at her astonished. This wasn't exactly the answer he'd been fishing for. He stayed on his knee none-the-less.  
"Lizzie. I've known you my entire life. Yes, I've only been dating you for a month and a half. . .but I've loved you since before I can remember." Gordo could see her eyes fill with tears, even from the ground; "Lizzie." Gordo stood up and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Tell me what your thinking." Lizzie Thinking: "I can't say yes! I just can't! This is all too fast. I've only been dating him for a month! I'm not ready for this! And I really can't tell him what I'm thinking."  
"Lizzie?" Gordo looked at her with concern in his eyes.  
"I'm sorry Gordo. . .I have to go." Lizzie grabbed her jean jacket from the back of the chair and picked up her purse.  
"Lizzie!" Gordo called, running after her.  
"I have to go." Lizzie turned and ran through the door. Gordo started after her, but ran into Lance, who happened to be carrying the dessert plates. Tiramisu flew everywhere including all over Gordo.  
  
Lizzie unlocked her door and let herself in. The lights were off and she could vaguely see Miranda's shadow underneath the covers. She dropped her purse and jacket on the counter and sat down on a barstool. Once she'd left Gordo, who hadn't come after her, she hailed a cab and gone home. Her head throbbed. She walked to the cabinet in the bathroom and got out two Advil. After taking them she undressed quickly and climbed into bed. She didn't know why she had run away from him. She loved him. Didn't she?  
  
"Uggh." Gordo sat against the wall next to the door. Lance, who had just finished cleaning up the dessert mess, sat down next to him.  
"What's wrong?"  
"Let me tell you what's wrong. One. . .I'm covered in a French dessert. Two. . .Lizzie is gone. Three. . . She's gone because I pushed her too fast. Four. . .I pushed her too fast by asking her to marry me." Gordo pulled some icing from his hair and slung it over the side of the building.  
"Wow."  
"Yeah, tell me about it."  
"You asked McGuire to marry you. . ." Lance smiled.  
"Yeah."  
"Haven't you only been going out for like. . .a month?" Gordo shot a look at Lance.  
"Yes. That's exactly what Lizzie said." Gordo sighed.  
"What are you still doing sitting here?" Lance stood and held out his hand to Gordo.  
"What?"  
"Go get your girl!"  
"You don't seem to understand. She ran away cause she didn't want to marry me. . ."  
"She said that to your face?" Lance asked smiling.  
"No. . .Not really. . ."  
"Then what are you waiting for? Find out why she ran! Don't give up without a fight!"  
"You know what you're right!" Gordo accepted Lance's hand and he pulled him up. "I'm going after her." Gordo stormed out off the rooftop and into the elevator. He hopped in his car and took off towards the girls dorm.  
  
Lizzie hadn't been in bed two minutes when there was a knock on the door. She should have expected it. She should have known Gordo would come after her. She pulled on her robe and quickly crossed the room to open the door. She looked through the peephole. It was Gordo all right. But he was covered in something.  
"Gordo? Are you okay?" Lizzie asked reaching out and brushing whatever it was off of him.  
"Lizzie I need to talk to you right now."  
"Did you drive through a bakery on the way over?"  
"It's really important."  
"What is it?"  
"IT'S TIRAMISU! Our dessert. You ran off before it got there and I crashed into it." Lizzie fell silent at his outburst. "I need to talk to you."  
"Gordo. . .I'm really tired right now, do you think. . ." She was cut off.  
"Please. Lizzie Please. My heart is breaking right now. Please. Please." Gordo begged.  
"Okay." Lizzie stepped out in the hall and pulled the door shut behind her.  
"Lizzie. . .I don't know why you ran off like that but I just came over to say that if you don't want to marry me tell me cause I'll stop wasting my time loving you. I love you I do. And my heart would shatter if we broke up but I need to know what you're thinking." Gordo had grabbed her hands.  
"Damnit Gordo! I love you! You know that already! But marriage is a life changing decision! I couldn't live with myself if we ever got divorced!" Lizzie blinked and her tears started falling. She'd told him her fears, now she'd see what he'd say.  
"Lizzie. Nothing on earth could ever make me divorce you."  
"You say that now, but what if you got tired of me?"  
"Not possible." Gordo cradled her face and kissed her lightly. "See every time I kiss you it's like the first time all over again. I still get that feeling." Gordo pushed the hair out of her face. "You are the only one I have eyes for. So if you don't marry me. . .I guess nobody will."  
"I'm trusting you Gordo." Lizzie said and he nodded. She took a deep breath. "Okay then. Yes I will marry you." Gordo let out his breath and kissed her passionately. She pushed her back up against the door. When they broke apart he picked her up and twirled her around. Lizzie's laughter filled the hallway. 


	5. Bad News Very bad News

The Rest of the Story-Chapter 5  
  
Bad News. Very Bad News.  
  
*Got two chapters done in one day! Don't you love me??*  
  
3 Months Later  
  
"Elizabeth McGuire and David Gordon!" Mr. Frankfurt yelled to the back of the classroom. The couple, now separated, had been kissing during class. "Since you two have no desire to learn in my class you are dismissed until you do!" They both stood up, trying to hide the smiles from their faces. They walked out of the classroom and burst into laughter.  
"Oh wow. I can't believe we got kicked out of Frankfurt's class!" Gordo said and then pushed Lizzie up against the wall. "All because we were kissing a little."  
"A little? Gordo you had your tongue halfway down my throat!" Lizzie exclaimed running her fingers through his curls.  
"Like this?" Gordo kissed her with force. Lizzie leaned her head back up against the wall and kissed him back with all she had in her. For the past three months, ever since they'd been engaged, there had only been kissing. They wanted to wait until after they got married to. . .you know. But kissing was getting old fast and they still had another three months until they could even start planning the wedding. But they'd promised each other no matter how much they wanted to. . .they wouldn't. They finally broke apart and Lizzie put her hand in his back pocket and they walked out of the lecture building.  
  
"Come on! Please be a letter! Please!" Miranda pleaded to herself as she dug through her and Lizzie's mailbox. "Damn." She hadn't gotten a letter from Matt in two weeks. He'd written every day before that. But then they just stopped coming. Miranda would check the mailbox everyday and walk away empty handed. She took the rest of the mail back upstairs and tossed it on the counter. She plopped onto her bed to continue studying for her Trigonometry test. Twenty minutes later Gordo came sauntering in with Lizzie on his back.  
"Hey! I thought you guys had class?" Miranda asked shutting her textbook.  
"Got kicked out." Lizzie explained as Gordo sat her down. "Thanks for the ride."  
"Anytime. Well I have to get across campus for my film class. I'll see you later Miranda. Bye baby." Gordo gave Lizzie a quick kiss and left. Lizzie sighed.  
"I love him so much! To think, I almost said no when he asked me to marry him." Lizzie frowned at the thought. "Did you hear from Matt?" Miranda shot her a look. "Okay. . .I guess not." With each day of no contact Lizzie grew more worried. "Did we get any other mail?"  
"It's on the counter." Lizzie walked to the counter and started flipping through the stack of envelopes.  
"Bills, bills, bills. . .What is this?" Lizzie asked holding up an envelope.  
"I don't know." Miranda hopped off the bed and came over to look at it. It was addressed to Miranda Sanchez at the University of California in Los Angeles. She flipped it over and tore it open. She pulled out a single piece of paper and began to read silently.  
"No. . .No. . . NO!!!" Miranda screamed.  
"What is it?" Lizzie asked grabbing the paper from her best friend's shaking hand. It read:  
  
Miss. Miranda Sanchez-  
It is with great sadness we must relate to you the news of Private Matthew McGuire's death. It was his wishing, upon returning from leave that you be put on his address list. An address list is used if a citizen dies in combat the persons on the address list are notified. Our condolences to you and the friends of Matthew McGuire.  
General Henry Bryant.  
  
Tears fell from Lizzie's eyes and she stared up into the face of her best friend and Matt's fiancé. There were not words to describe what they felt. The understood each other through the silence. They'd lost a brother and a lover. After about ten minutes of silence Lizzie wrapped Miranda in a hug and they sat on the bed and cried together. At 6:00, after Miranda had fallen asleep from exhaustion, Lizzie picked up the phone and called Gordo and his cell phone.  
"Hey sexy." Gordo always answered the phone like that if he knew it was her.  
"Um. . .Gordo?" Lizzie stuttered. She didn't know how to tell him.  
"What is it?" Gordo asked.  
"You'd better come over. Quick." Lizzie half whispered the last word.  
"Okay. I'll be there in five."  
"Alright."  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you too." They hung up the phone and Lizzie lay back on her bed to wait. She must have fallen asleep because when she woke up it was 8:00 and Gordo was sitting at the foot of her bed. "Hey."  
"Hey. What's wrong? You've been crying. . .and so has Miranda." Gordo pointed out.  
"Yeah. . .Um. . .We got a letter from Matt's General say that Matt died." Lizzie couldn't get the words out without tears falling again. Gordo wrapped his arms around his girlfriend and he held her for a long time. Lizzie looked up and saw Gordo's face trimmed with tears. "It's going to be so hard." Lizzie whispered.  
"I know. But I'll be here for you every step of the way. And we both need to be strong for Miranda." Gordo kissed away her tears and then wiped his own.  
  
"Thank you guys for taking off of school to be here for this." Jo McGuire said to her daughter. She acknowledged Gordo and Miranda also.  
"We wouldn't miss it mom." Lizzie hugged her mother and just like a hundred times before tears stung her eyes. Everyone began to file into the small chapel. There was a cherry-wood casket shut in the front of the room and two pictures of Matt on either side. Matt's body hadn't actually been found. But there were several eyewitness reports saying they saw him shot down in a skirmish. Miranda was dealing with the loss well, but mainly because she was still in shock. Lizzie, Gordo, Miranda, Jo, and Sam filed into a pew. The rest of the chapel was filled with friends and relations of Matt. Gordo gripped Lizzie's hand and Lizzie gripped Miranda's hand. They would get through this together. At the end, the casket was opened to put memories of Matt in. Miranda walked up to it and slipped her engagement ring off her finger, placing it in the casket, and walking away from Matt McGuire for forever. 


	6. Attractions that shouldn't be Allowed

The Rest of the Story-Chapter 6  
  
Attractions that shouldn't be allowed.  
  
*Okay. . .I know most of you were disappointed about my choice to kill Matt. But most of you also suspected a twist coming on. Well you're right. But in order for me to get there. . .there has to be a distraction. I know the TIME FRAME is short. But I had to be able to get this in to fit with Lizzie and Gordo's wedding. So bare with me.*  
  
2 Months Later  
Miranda walked into her Psychology class 10 minutes late. The professor didn't even look up. He was used to her waltzing in up to 30 minutes late. This was good for her. She scanned the room for an open seat. Fortunately there was one on the end and she slid into it hoping nobody would notice her. She sat her bag down, only to have it spill out all over the floor. She sighed and bent over to pick it up. Today, and everyday for the past two months, had not been her day. As she was cleaning up the lose pens and books, the guy sitting next to her leaned over and handed her a stay pen.  
"Is this yours?" He asked holding it out to her. Miranda looked up at him. He had light brown hair and was tall compared to her. His eyes were so blue she almost got lost in them. He was the most gorgeous man she'd ever laid eyes on. Next to Matt of coarse. . .Matt. She would not let herself be attracted to him. She still loved Matt.  
"Thanks." She said as she grabbed the pen from him.  
"I'm Michael." He held out his hand again, but this time requesting a handshake.  
"Miranda." She shook his hand quickly and returned her eyes to the front of the room.  
"It's nice to meet you Miranda." Michael glanced at her from the corner of his eye.  
  
When class was over, Miranda picked up her things quickly and walked briskly up the steps. She had another class all the way across campus in 10 minutes that was almost impossible to get to on time. She walked into the hallway and was halfway out the glass door when she heard somebody call her name.  
"Miranda!" She whirled around. It was that Michael guy, from her Psychology class. He ran to catch up to her. "Hey."  
"Hey." She shifted her weight from foot to foot.  
"What are you doing right now?" He asked.  
"I've got a class in. . ." She looked at her watch. "Eight minutes and forty two seconds." She looked at him smugly.  
"Oh. Well I just wanted to know if you would go with me to lunch?" He stared down into her eyes. Miranda felt herself wanted to say yes. But she remembered her class. . .and she remembered Matt.  
"I can't. I've got class." She said deciding not to bring Matt into the conversation.  
"You could always skip it." Michael smiled deviously.  
"You don't ever give up do you?" Miranda asked. He shook his head no.  
"I just want a beautiful girl to eat with." Miranda felt the air vanish from her lungs. "What do you say?"  
  
Miranda Thinking: "I guess it couldn't hurt to go with him. I mean it's only lunch. I would probably end up eating alone anyway if I don't go with him. And my next class is Trig so that won't be hard to make up. But this is not a date! He is just a friend, A friend who called me beautiful. . .Oh never mind."  
  
"Okay" Miranda smiled and he smiled back.  
"Great! I was thinking. . .Bob's Burger Palace."  
"That sounds really good." Miranda just realized how hungry she was. She had skipped breakfast this morning.  
"Okay. . .We'll I guess I'll meet you there in like 10 minutes?" Michael opened the door for her and they stepped outside.  
"Yeah, okay." Miranda pressed the unlock button on her car.  
"Okay!" Michael smiled at her and started backing away.  
"Michael! Look out!" Miranda screamed. Michael backed into the bike rack and fell over it. Miranda ran over to him. "Are you okay?" She asked bending over him.  
"Yeah. I'm fine." She helped him up and brushed him off. She could feel him stiffen at her touch. "How 'bout those burgers?"  
"Oh right. See you in a little bit." She got into her car and pulled out of the parking space.  
  
"What about John Mayor?" Michael asked Miranda. They'd finished eating over an hour ago.  
"Love him." Miranda took a sip of her Dr. Pepper. "What about you?"  
"Ah. . .He's okay. A little overrated. I don't know why girls think he is cute." Miranda laughed at this comment. He loved the sound of her laugh.  
"Maybe because he doesn't try to be cute." Miranda suggested. Michael shook his head.  
"You are too much." He stared at her. She felt a blush rise in her cheeks. She looked at her watch. "Well I better get going." They both stood to walk out of the restaurant "Thanks. This is the first time I've laughed in a long time." She stuck her hand out. "Goodbye Michael."  
"Wait. When can I see you again?" Michael asked and Miranda looked down at the ground.  
  
Miranda Thinking: "He can't ever see me again. I have too much fun with him. I'm not ready for this. It's only been two months. I should still be grieving. I can't date yet."  
  
"Um. . .I don't know." Miranda choked out. She couldn't tell him.  
"Well. . .Can I have your phone number?" She could tell she was just digging herself in deeper with him.  
"Yeah. Here." She took out a piece of paper and a pen and wrote; Miranda Sanchez-- 555-2543.  
"Thanks. I'll call you." He reached for her hand and they shook quickly. Miranda had to get out of there fast. "Oh Miranda!" Michael called before he got in his car. "I had a great time." She sort of half smiled at him and got quickly into her car before he could say anything else.  
  
"Lizzie! Lizzie! Let me in!" Miranda screamed from outside the door.  
"MIRANDA! USE YOUR KEYS!" Lizzie's scream was muffled. Miranda wondered if it was because she was inside the door or if it was because she was doing something else.  
"I left my keys in my car!" Miranda squealed. "LET ME IN!" She waited a second and was about to open her mouth again when the door swung open. Lizzie's hair was ruffled and she was quickly buttoning her shirt. She smiled weakly at her best friend. Miranda pushed the door open further revealing Gordo, who was wiping his mouth. "Okay I don't even want to know what was going on in here, but that's not the point." Miranda quickly walked inside and threw her bag on her bed. "Gordo. . .Could we have some privacy?"  
"Come on Miranda! I grew up with you. It's not like I haven't heard you talk about periods and what turns you on." Gordo smirked. He was right in her face. Miranda slapped him. Not hard. . .but enough to make Gordo blink.  
"This is way more important." Miranda smiled. Lizzie let out a giggle.  
"I've got something to do anyway." Gordo rubbed the side of his face. "Bye guys." He kissed Lizzie.  
"Mmmmmmh." Lizzie moaned. He broke away and left. "Okay. What is it Miranda?"  
"Well. . .I kind of met someone." Miranda stared at the floor for the second time today, but she could tell that Lizzie's eyes were getting wider.  
"Wow. Just two months." Lizzie whispered.  
"You don't think I know that!? I feel horrible that I went out with him!" Miranda yelled.  
"You already went out with him?" Lizzie yelled at an equal volume.  
"Well. . .Just to lunch."  
"Who is it?" Lizzie asked, her curiosity getting the best of her.  
"His name is Michael." Miranda smiled at his name.  
"Well what are you going to do now?"  
"I don't know. . .I feel horrible. It has only been two months since my fiancé died." Miranda felt her eyes tear up. "I don't know. He has my phone number so maybe he won't call me."  
"A girl as pretty as you? That's highly doubtful." Lizzie snickered.  
  
"Do you think it's wrong?"  
"Well. . .Do you still love Matt?"  
"Yes!" Miranda said quickly.  
"Then it's up to you. But Matt is gone. . .You can't be caught on him forever." Lizzie took a bite out of an apple from the basket on the counter. The phone rang. Both girls looked at each other and Lizzie crossed the room to answer it.  
"Hello?" Lizzie looked over at her friend.  
"Hi. . .Is Miranda Sanchez there?"  
"Yes, hold on. Miranda. It's for you." Lizzie waited until she got over to the phone.  
"Hello?" Miranda asked a little timidly.  
"Miranda! It's Michael."  
"Hi."  
"Look I was wondering if you wanted to go to dinner with me tonight?"  
  
"Um. . .I don't know."  
"Dinner and Dancing." Michael bargained.  
"Look. . .you're a nice guy and all. . ." Miranda looked over at Lizzie. "I'd love to." Miranda felt free. She was going to finally let go of Matt.  
"Great! Well. . .I'll pick you up at seven? Where do you live?"  
"The Girls dorm. Room 254." She smiled to herself.  
"Okay see you then." Michael hung up.  
"What am I going to wear?" Miranda excitedly ran over to her closet and began flipping through her clothes. Lizzie came up behind her.  
"I'm proud of you." Lizzie put her hand on Miranda's shoulder.  
"Why?" Miranda turned around.  
"You can finally let go now." Lizzie said, her voice shaky. Miranda stared at her for a second and then threw her arms around her best friend.  
"Now help me decide on what to wear." They began sorting through clothes together. Miranda final decided on a white knee length skirt with a red ruffle trim and a red tank top with a jean jacket over it.  
"Wow Miranda! You look hot!" Gordo said. Both girls spun around.  
"Gordo! How long have you been in here?" Lizzie ran over to him, jumped on him, and straddled him with her legs.  
"Why thank you Gordo." Miranda said and twirled around in front of the mirror. "I feel free." She applied some lip-gloss and fixed a stray piece of hair when there was a knock on the door.  
"Do you want me to get it?" Lizzie asked. Miranda nodded. Lizzie opened the door and her mouth dropped. "You're Miranda's Michael?"  
"LIZZIE?" Michael's eyes got wide.  
"Wait! You know each other?" Miranda came into sight.  
"Wow! Miranda you look. . .Gorgeous." Michael stared at her and she thought her face was on fire from the blush that arose.  
"Yes. . .we know each other. He's my lab partner in our Chemistry class." Lizzie explained.  
"Oh. What do you guys do in that class?" Gordo asked wrapping his arms around Lizzie to show they were together.  
"Chemistry." Michael answered taking the hint. "Are you ready Miranda?"  
"More than ready." Miranda smiled and Michael held out his hand. She accepted it gladly.  
  
*This was a super long chapter! Don't expect many of these. I just really wanted Miranda and Michael to get their relationship going so I could ruin it later! MUHAhahaH* 


End file.
